


从此以后

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 黑帮au，杀手拉德X失语症托
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

【包托/杰托】薄暮

失语症托，后来好了！当然是因为拉德的原因～

01  
狭窄的巷子内，油桶被踢的满地乱滚，野猫受到惊吓跳到墙头，发出一声凄厉的叫声。

双手持刀的三两个男子用脚擦了擦地上的血迹，碎了一口，骂骂咧咧地走了。

浑身是血的人终于能喘气了，金色眼睛的黑猫盯着他，警惕地叫了两声。

“滚开——”

声音够虚弱，连猫也没吓走。史蒂文杰拉德从侧翻的水缸里爬出来，冬夜的风实在太冷，仿佛一触到肌肤就能结成霜。杰拉德捂着正在涌血的腹部，头昏眼花地往墙上撞。

“啊—啊啊——”

几近昏迷的杰拉德敏锐地捕捉到远方朦胧的呼唤。

喉咙想打开，可大脑已经发不出任何有效指令，只有嘴唇张着，艰难地发出“救救我”的微弱声音。

“喵～”

黑猫跳到杰拉德身上，指引着寻猫人走过来。

披着毯子的男孩打开手电筒，终于发现了那只不老实乱跑的黑猫，借着昏暗的光线前行，却忽然瞪大了眼。

黑猫的爪下，躺着一个浑身是血的男人。

这小坏蛋杀人了？？？

费尔南多托雷斯的第一反应就是他的小猫把这人“杀”了，可小猫一脸委屈地朝他叫，又舔了舔自己干净的爪子以示清白。

“救救我……”

杰拉德感觉有一个人影罩在上方，那上面有甜甜的烤面包味，莫名让他安心。

托雷斯蹲下来，将手电筒打在杰拉德的脸上，看着这位陌生人痛苦的表情，明知道自己不该多管闲事，受这么重的伤，一定不是等闲之辈，何必去惹这个麻烦。

可……

托雷斯是那么容易心软的人，就当他再发一次善心好了，收留了好几只流浪猫后再救助这个病号也没什么问题。

“啊—”

托雷斯发出一个单音节，示意黑猫跳开。黑猫乖乖地走到一边，看着托雷斯拖着杰拉德往家里走。

打了一盆热水，托雷斯想解开杰拉德的衣服却发现血已干涸，和皮肤紧紧粘在一起。他不得不用剪刀小心地把衣服一小块一小块地剪开，再拧湿毛巾轻轻按了按，用镊子非常轻地掀开血衣，接着用干净的水清洗污垢。这个过程就花了好久，暖橘色的灯也掩盖不了杰拉德布满伤痕的胸膛，新伤不少，旧伤更是数不胜数。

托雷斯忍住呕吐的冲动，取了碘伏给杰拉德做简单的消毒。伤口一碰到碘伏，杰拉德就疼得皱眉，额角直冒冷汗。

“疼……疼……妈妈……妈妈……”

开始说胡话了。

托雷斯拿来纱布，穿过杰拉德腰给他上上下下左左右右全部缠好。

像个粽子！

托雷斯不经笑起来，他大功告成地拍了拍手，从柜子里拿了条毯子盖到杰拉德的身上，自己则抱着猫进了卧室，反锁上了门。

其实晚上他也没睡好，毕竟家里多了个不知底细的大活人，托雷斯心里还是有些忌惮。

他开了台灯，跟猫比划着手语。

那个人要是个坏人怎么办？

“喵～”

受了那么重的伤想要干坏事也不行吧？我现在比他厉害！

“喵！”

托雷斯蹑手蹑脚地开了门，探头望出去，杰拉德还是乖乖躺在沙发上，只是胡话说得更厉害了。

“冷……妈妈，冷……热……”

托雷斯慢慢靠近，发现杰拉德的脸异常的红，嘴唇却是煞白。

手探过去，不得了，是发烧了！

托雷斯赶紧绕过沙发，掀开毯子，杰拉德正在打寒颤。托雷斯连忙扯下给他穿上去的外套，抬起杰拉德的胳膊用温毛巾使劲擦。直到擦得手腕都在抖了，托雷斯才停了下来，顾不上自己喝水，把杰拉德的头枕在自己腿上，一点一点喂他磨成粉的药。

你倒是喝呀！

托雷斯看着从嘴角流下的药水干着急，恨不得自己代他喝了。好不容易灌进去了点，托雷斯已累得满头大汗。

重新给杰拉德换了床厚被子，把他裹得严严实实的了托雷斯仍不放心，搬来椅子守到了一边，每过半小时给他测一次体温。

阳光穿透窗帘照进来，托雷斯疲惫地睁开眼，跪坐着摸了摸杰拉德的额头，比晚上的时候好了点。

略微放下心，托雷斯站起来的时候差点晕倒，强撑着精神跑去给猫喂食。

走到阳台上摇了摇铃铛，五只猫就从台阶一路爬上阳台的栏杆，扑通落到草垫上，舒服地顺着毛。

托雷斯摆好五个小盆，挨个地揉了揉它们的头，然后回到客厅，确认杰拉德仍在昏睡中后将昨晚没来得及处理掉的衣物用袋子装好再丢进垃圾桶。家里没有早饭，扔完垃圾以后托雷斯就顺路去路对面买。抱着一大袋子法棍和一筐水果准备上楼的时候被某人拦住了去路。

“早上好南多！什么时候嫁给我啊~”

不用回头，就知道是约翰特里——一名游手好闲的警察。

特里绕到托雷斯面前，主动抢过他手里的水果和面包，特神气地说：“这种事，用得着你做么？”说罢就要往托雷斯家去，这可急坏了托雷斯，要知道他家里还躺着一个危险人物，以特里的脾气，一定会把他拷走。

他还受着伤，绝不可以让特里发现了。

托雷斯说不出话，只好快步走到楼梯口，挤开特里站到他面前，眼睛瞪得大大的，用手语告诉他：你给我停下！

几年的相处特里对手语早就不陌生，但他这回选择装傻，乐呵呵地说：“你在邀请我上去吗南多？我很乐意，早上能吃到南多做的早餐是世界上最幸福的事。”

特里迈开步子往上去，托雷斯跟着退后，却仍是张着双臂拦着不让他上来。

你给我走！

特里又拿出装蒜的本事，左顾右盼地往上走。

托雷斯想不出办法了，在特里走上最后一级台阶的时候抢过他手中自己的物品，然后闭上眼亲了亲特里的嘴角，特里整个人都呆了。在他发呆的瞬间托雷斯把他推下了楼梯随即闪进了屋。

“特里警官，您没事吧？”

整座公寓的人都认识特里，看着他四仰八叉地坐在地上，脸上还挂着痴呆的笑，还以为发生了什么大事。

托雷斯额头抵着门还未镇定下来，肩膀突然被擒住，一条胳膊横在脖子前，死命地勒着他。

“啊——啊——”

托雷斯面红耳赤，眼泪都要被逼出来。

杰拉德一用力，腹部绑住的纱布就渗出了血。

“你是什么人？”

刻意压低声音，想要掩饰依旧虚弱的气息。

托雷斯伸出手在空中比划着，不过杰拉德根本看不懂，还以为这人是个疯子。当他把托雷斯绑到凳子上时已累得气喘吁吁，扶着沙发坐下，以一副审判者的模样盯着托雷斯。

男人……不，是男孩。男孩长的很清秀，额前的碎发遮住了无辜的褐色眼珠，薄而粉的嘴横在挺直的鼻子下，两瓣唇轻轻咬在一起，似是受了天大的委屈。

“告诉我，你是什么人，为什么要救我。”

是你要我救你的喂！

托雷斯气呼呼地出了口气，想把挠的耳朵痒痒的头发吹散。

“啊—啊—”

杰拉德不耐烦地枕在沙发上，“快回答我！你是哑巴吗？”

我就是啊！

托雷斯踢了踢凳子腿，可惜杰拉德压根没看见，他失去了和托雷斯交流的耐心，独自把腰上的纱布换掉，然后走进托雷斯的房里准备找一套能穿的衣服。

托雷斯的房间非常小，只容纳得下一张床及一个柜子，其他地方，都牵着绳挂满了画。多是随手的涂鸦，颜色明艳温暖，杰拉德不懂艺术，只觉得托雷斯画的是一堆乱七八糟的垃圾。

打开柜子，清一色的白T恤和牛仔裤，除此以外只有两三件米色的大衣。

杰拉德翻了又翻，终于找到一件灰色的连帽卫衣，他勉为其难地穿上托雷斯的低腰牛仔裤，觉得胯部特别的不舒服。

长年潜伏于黑暗中的他锻炼出了一身警觉，即使昨天那样的情况他也并没有完全昏睡，他能感受到有人在帮他处理伤口喂他吃东西，那人动作很轻很柔，皮肤很软很暖，身体很香很好闻。

不过，也许那真的是在梦里也说不定，毕竟他渴望这样的光芒已经许久了。

杰拉德苦涩地笑了起来，关上衣柜又检查起了屋内其他地方。床头柜上的相片倒扣着，一旁放着一个橙子和几封信件。

杰拉德抓起橙子，瞥见信封上写着“XXX社区失语症救助协会”。

立马抬头往外面看，男孩耷拉着脑袋，竟不是泄气而是在斗脚边的小猫取乐。

他……还真是个哑巴？

杰拉德走出去，略有些歉意。

“你……真的不会说话？”

托雷斯抬头，张大嘴，憋了半天，然后点点头。

杰拉德坐到他对面，打开一旁的音箱。

这家伙听弗拉明戈？什么品位。

杰拉德蹙眉，立马拔了插头。

“昨晚是你救的我？”

托雷斯点头，脚边的小黑猫跳到他的膝盖上，和杰拉德对视着。

杰拉德认得它，昨晚重重压在自己胸口的就是这只胖猫！

“你怎么会出现在那。”

面对自己的救命恶人，杰拉德还没有给他松绑的打算。

托雷斯的下巴够下去蹭蹭黑猫，发出短促的几声“啊”。

“找它？”

杰拉德站起来，一边在厨房里转悠着，一边继续审问托雷斯。

“随便一个陌生人你都会救？小朋友，这很危险。”

他拉开冰箱门，发现里面只有几根蔫掉的菜叶，忽然想到了什么，走去门口把托雷斯买回来的东西一一检查，确定除了食物没有危险品后问：“会做饭吗？”

托雷斯用力地点头，真诚地眨着眼。

杰拉德很饿，再三考虑后，他决定放了托雷斯。

“不要想逃跑，更不要想报警。”说完这话又觉得怪怪的，面前的人是个哑巴，该如何报警呢？

杰拉德失笑，监视着托雷斯的一举一动。

托雷斯暗自松了口气，他不怕这个病号能对自己做什么。捡回来的时候检查过了，什么能伤人的武器都没有，拖着一副快要烂掉的身体如何威胁自己。

熟练地切开法棍，分成四小份。煎好后一份放上芝士和培根，一份放黄油及蒜末，一起放入烤箱烤。另外两个他打算抹上酸奶和牛油果，再加点水果丁就行。

不过十来分钟，香喷喷的早饭就端上了桌。

托雷斯热好牛奶，蹲在地上找了半天杯子才找到一个原来喂小奶猫的。

冲洗了一番，倒上牛奶，递到杰拉德面前。

“谢……谢。”

杰拉德接过牛奶，斯文地喝起来。这把托雷斯看得有些呆，可能在他的印象里这种亡命徒吃饭不可能如此儒雅。

“看什么。”

许是托雷斯的目光太过好奇，杰拉德脸上有些挂不住了，轻轻拍了拍托雷斯的头。

看你。

杰拉德自嘲：“我有什么好看的。”

托雷斯拉了拉他的袖子，粘着牛奶在桌子上写：

你叫什么名字？

杰拉德冷着脸：“你没必要知道。”即使知道，你也永远无法呼唤我的名字。

托雷斯想了想，继续写：

费尔南多托雷斯，我的名字。

费尔南多？这可真是一个烂大街的西班牙名字。

杰拉德拿纸巾把这行字擦了。

“别轻易地告诉人你的名字，这很危险。”

托雷斯笑着摇摇头，又沾了点牛奶：

名字只是代号，我可以随意更换代号，这不代表什么。

杰拉德看了他一眼，然后很轻很轻地说了句：“史蒂文杰拉德，我的代号。”

托雷斯的嘴唇贴在一起，似乎想感受一下这个名字该怎么发音。

杰拉德吃完了所有的面包，把托雷斯的那杯牛奶也喝了。

“我喜欢安静，你这很不错，虽然我很想住下去但是我还有很重要的事要去做，先走了。”

杰拉德扣上帽子，把橙子揣兜里离开了。

“喵～”

黑猫尾随杰拉德而去，托雷斯心系他的伤势，又觉得自己瞎为他人操心做什么，就算那人不走他也要赶他走了。

眼下最重要的，还是好好睡一觉。

卧室里没有被翻乱的痕迹，看来那个男人还讲点礼貌。不过很快托雷斯发现那件装着画展门票的衣服不见了！

托雷斯着急地出门，可哪还能找到杰拉德的踪迹呢？他沿街一路搜寻，甚至到昨晚发现杰拉德的巷子里找，也一无所获。

失神地在路上闲逛去，看着满大街的画展宣传海报，托雷斯就觉得自己是个白痴，如果不多管闲事，那么他就不会丢了那张对自己来说珍贵无比的展票。

哈维阿隆索，是会让他怦然心动的温柔男子。

“南多，一定要来哦～”

那天阳光正好，阿隆索将画展的票塞进他的口袋，眼里藏着几许期待与不安。

“我马上要去慕尼黑了。”阿隆索不敢看托雷斯。

是去出差吗？

托雷斯小心地问。

“不……是去那工作，可能三年，也可能更久。所以这是我在伦敦最后一次展出，你……一定要来。”

托雷斯捧着脸，仿佛那上面还残留着那日阿隆索抚过的印痕。

“喵～”

黑猫居然找到他了。

托雷斯揉揉眼，问：

你怎么来了？

黑猫不叫了，一溜烟又跑了。

票丢了，托雷斯也没了上班的心情。他在一家咖啡店做清洁，偶尔也去帮忙洗盘子。这点收入完全不够他用来买画具和交房租，当然，托雷斯还有其他赚钱的渠道。

不知不觉走到公园里，坐在秋千上晃了晃，孩子们在远处打闹，叽叽喳喳吵个不停。

托雷斯掏出手掌大的速写本，开始随意地涂鸦。

他喜欢记录生活，以自己独有的方式。

——今天，我丢了一张门票。

托雷斯看着自己画的人物肖像，是害他丢票的史蒂文杰拉德。

真讨厌！

他撕下这张纸，揉成团，抛进了一旁的垃圾桶。

秋千晃啊晃，除了夕阳再无其他。

杰拉德从垃圾桶里翻出了这张纸团，细细展平，然后掏出口袋里的票，疑惑地皱起了眉。

“南多，南多啊……”

喝醉酒的特里捧着一大束红玫瑰，一刻不停地敲着托雷斯家的门。

大约敲了数十分钟仍无回应，特里泄气地蹲到了角落边，决定今晚一定要逮到托雷斯。

此刻的托雷斯刚从书店出来，风一吹，脸颊鼻子就红了，眼睛也水汪汪的，真想让人狠狠欺负一番。

路边几个抽着烟的坏小子瞥了他几眼，就示意同伴把托雷斯抓住。

“嘿！认识一下。”

托雷斯还不知道发生什么事，就被人封住去路。

你们想干什么？

“是哑巴？玩的时候会不会叫呢！肯定很好玩～”

托雷斯立刻明白了，他颤抖着去找手机，可还没等手伸进口袋，对方一个人就拖着他往旁边的巷子拽。剩下两个人看好戏般地守在巷口，不停地吹着口哨。

饿了一天的身体毫无还手之力，托雷斯绝望地挣扎着，腿一凉，裤子就被扒了。

干燥油腻的手指滑向大腿内侧，窒息呕吐感汹涌而至，托雷斯的指甲无力地抠着水泥地，在以为黑暗即将降临的时候路口的灯亮了起来，一个高大的身影三两下解决了前面的阿猫阿狗。

“你谁啊？！”

压在自己身上的人站了起来，挑衅的话未说完，就被男人一脚踹开。

“滚。”

刀锋镌刻的面容冷酷帅气，没有表情的时候吓人的可怕，仿佛地狱之犬般令人胆寒，地上的痞子连滚带爬地跑了。

托雷斯还在喘息，他吓得浑身哆嗦，连穿好裤子的力气都没有，整个人抱着头蜷缩在一边瑟瑟发抖。

白皙的腿就暴露在黑夜中，杰拉德摘下帽子，蹲了下来。想要碰碰托雷斯，可手一伸过去，托雷斯就吓得打颤。

“是我。”杰拉德缩回手，很轻地说：“别怕。”

托雷斯慢慢睁开眼，从指缝间确认救他的人是杰拉德后，再也忍不住扑到他怀里哭起来。

过于用力的拥抱让腹部的伤口再次破裂，血浸了出来，但杰拉德没有推开托雷斯，只是发出一声闷哼。

杰拉德轻柔地把托雷斯拉起来，拽住已经落到脚边的裤子，小心地给托雷斯提起来。

托雷斯按住他的手，害羞地自己把拉链拉好。

你怎么会在这？

杰拉德看向托雷斯疑惑的眼睛，撒了个谎：“正好路过。”

才不是凑巧呢。

早上从托雷斯家离开后杰拉德就躲在屋后等托雷斯出门，他不信任托雷斯，生怕这家伙去报警。

托雷斯离开家时的状态很不对，杰拉德还以为自己暴露了，可托雷斯漫无目的地走在街上，接连撞了好几个路人。他来到公园，一个人呆呆地坐在秋千上，伸直腿把秋千翘得老高，随后掏出纸笔面露不快地速写起来，最终那张纸被他扔掉了。

上面画着自己的臭脸，上面还写着一行漂亮的小字：今天，我丢了一张门票。

杰拉德不明所以，却留下了那张画。后来托雷斯在书店呆了一下午，出来的时候天已经黑了，纤细的身体在冷风中摇晃着，怪让人心疼的。

也不知道是出于什么心理，杰拉德去一边的快餐店买了两个汉堡，等买完出来却不见了托雷斯的踪影。

幸好，没有发生不幸的事。

杰拉德揩去他睫毛上缀着的泪珠，不易察觉地笑了一下。

星夜下，他们互换身份，拯救了彼此。

之后，杰拉德把托雷斯送到了家门口，托雷斯拉住他的衣角：

我给你换纱布吧。

杰拉德看不懂托雷斯在比划什么，一言不发地转身离去。

托雷斯目送着他的背影，直到杰拉德消失在了街角。

“喵！”

黑猫从上面跳下来，托雷斯把它抱到怀里，温暖地想：史蒂文杰拉德可能是个好人。

他抱着猫上楼，发现一身酒气的特里在家门口打着呼噜。

叫是叫不醒的，特里警官喝了酒就别想喊醒他。

可这样睡是会着凉的。

托雷斯从屋里抱了一床被子给特里盖好，然后收下了那束玫瑰花。

就当是收留费~

特里翻了个身，使劲嗅了嗅被角，觉得特别香。

伦敦的夜对于某些人来说才刚开始。

杰拉德偷偷地回到自己的住处，发现里面一片狼藉，已经被狠狠搜查过了。

他脱掉衣服，换上了自己的衣裤。不过在挂衣服的时候从灰色卫衣的口袋里掉出了一张票。

《哈维阿隆索：一场邂逅》

杰拉德忽然有些明白托雷斯那句话了，不禁失笑，原来是把他当做了小偷。

还在想要不要把票送回去，身后就传来了动静。

杰拉德警觉地往后一翻，躲在了沙发后。

“躲什么躲？是我。”

杰米卡拉格一身皮衣，叼着雪茄倚在门口。

杰拉德不敢放松警惕，紧张地盯着他。

卡拉格掐灭烟，把门带上，慢悠悠地跨过满地的物品，坐到了沙发上。

“要想杀你的话我早就动手了。史蒂文，放松点。”

杰拉德稍稍退后，冷漠地说：“贝尼特斯放过我了？”

“不然还能怎样？”

卡拉格放松地瘫坐着，以一副局外人的口吻描述着：“你放走了欧文，捅你两刀给个教训就可以了，贝老大还指望你继续当他的左膀右臂呢。”

杰拉德垂下头，“他没有再去追欧文吧。”

“这我不知道。”卡拉格撑着下巴：“我只知道去马德里是件危险的事，而贝尼特斯不会轻易犯险。”

杰拉德松了口气，故作轻松：“说吧，找我到底做什么。”

卡拉格从口袋里拿出一张照片递给杰拉德。

“杀了照片上这个人。”

杰拉德看了一眼，问：“这是谁？”

“哈维阿隆索，你必须在他离开伦敦前杀了他。”

“为什么。”

卡拉格眯起眼睛：“你什么时候有这么多为什么了？”

“一个知名画家，死了肯定引起轩然大波。”

卡拉格大笑起来：“你哪次杀人不惊天动地？杰拉德，记住你的身份。你是个杀手，只要干净利落地完成雇主的目标，拿一大笔佣金吃喝玩乐就行。唉算了，你这种人，懂什么风月呢？”

杰拉德攥住那张照片，又听卡拉格讲路易斯苏亚雷斯会来帮助他。

“我一向都是一个人做事。”

卡拉格没有在意他的拒绝，提醒道：“老大不可能让你单干。杰拉德，如果你能成功干掉目标，那你会重新获得他的信任。”

卡拉格走后，杰拉德坐在窗边，表情凝重，阿隆索的照片和托雷斯的门票交叠在一起，他的内心第一次对杀人这件事有了抵触。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02  
托雷斯早上开门的时候特里已经不在了，邻居把被子交还给他，说特里警官晚上还会来找他。

“他是真的喜欢你呢！”

托雷斯露出一个无奈的笑，手中抛着橙子，蹦蹦跳跳地往楼下走。

意外的是，杰拉德站在门口。

他穿着黑色的风衣，抱臂靠在一边，浑身上下每一根头发丝都透露着我虽然很帅但是很不好惹的气息。

托雷斯拍了拍他的肩膀，想用手语问他是不是找自己，转念一想还是掏出小本子把问题写了下来。

杰拉德浅笑：“是。”

找我做什么？

杰拉德从口袋里拿出一个信封递给托雷斯。

托雷斯指了指自己，不知道是否该接过。

“收下。”

不容拒绝的口气，充满压迫的同时托雷斯又觉得有一点霸道的温柔。

托雷斯从信封里抽出的，正是自己遗落的画展门票。

正想感谢，才发现杰拉德早就走掉了。

伦敦的风都没他的行踪来的难以捉摸，真是个奇怪的人。

托雷斯撇撇嘴，郑重地收好了票。

而杰拉德在下个街角转身，远远看着托雷斯原地发呆，随后吃了瓣橙子默默地转身跑远了。

“等你好久了诶～”

身后的人懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，正想瞧瞧同伴在看什么，杰拉德就移开了目光。

苏亚雷斯笑着跟杰拉德打招呼：“嗨～史蒂文，久仰大名，想不到我们能成拍档。”

杰拉德上下扫了他一眼：男人的眼睛格外清明，唇上的胡子修得十分整齐。尽管他裹着立领的皮衣，杰拉德依旧看到了传说中的“天使之眼”——那个枪口就在颈部，离动脉非常近，当年如果不是及时就医恐怕苏亚雷斯无法站在这里和自己闲聊了。

听说，是某个小警察所为。

“首先，我和你没那么熟，请叫我杰拉德。其次，我们不是拍档。我不管卡拉格是派你来协助我还是监视我，总之，我们各做各的，无权过问对方的行动。”

苏亚雷斯倒有些吃惊，都说史蒂文杰拉德惜字如金，今日所见并不像是个不善言辞的人。

“好……好吧。”苏亚雷斯叹了口气：“那就说说那个画家你打算怎么处理，这周末他可就要去慕尼黑了，坐私人飞机我们很难下手。另外，我已经去看过了，他家周围安保非常严密，普通人混不进去。”

“只有在画展上动手。”

苏亚雷斯拍拍膝盖上的灰站直了身体：“画廊对面的金融大厦天台非常适合狙击。”

“首展当天他会到，但是第一天的门票只通过赠票形式流通。”

苏亚雷斯轻笑，“卡老大还是有本事搞定一张票的，不过你要换个身份，还要准备一套像样的西服。”

杰拉德睇他一眼，“这是你的方案，与我无关。”说罢，双手酷酷地插在风衣口袋里，头也不回地走了。

苏亚雷斯被晾在原地，傻了。

今天咖啡店不忙，托雷斯打扫完大堂趁着没有什么客人坐在角落里速写。

从他的角度可以看到十字路口的全景，卖花的小女孩绑着蝴蝶辫徘徊在窗口。

她冲托雷斯在笑，托雷斯把画本举起来，女孩看见自己的肖像开心地手舞足蹈，托雷斯做起了鬼脸，两个人正玩得开心，女孩子的笑容突然变得腼腆起来。

“在偷懒～”

托雷斯抬头，阿隆索负手站在他身后，一脸笑意。托雷斯站起来，惊喜又惊讶。

你怎么来了？

阿隆索像摸小白兔一样摸着他的头发，看着托雷斯眼睛里的亮晶晶，声音不由自主就放软了。

“路过买杯咖啡，正好看到你。”

托雷斯仰着头享受阿隆索的抚摸，把手中的速写本递给他。

想看看吗？

阿隆索略微歉意地推开：“南多，我很想坐下来仔细欣赏，但我还有要事，得立刻走了。”

托雷斯有点遗憾，但还是打起精神，安慰阿隆索。

没事，等下次你有空的时候。

阿隆索又摸了摸他的头发，这时服务员喊他去取咖啡，托雷斯跟在他身后，送他出门。

“周六的画展，别忘了来。”

阿隆索走前很轻很轻地抱了抱托雷斯，托雷斯喜欢闻他身上的木质香水味。可还没等香气钻入鼻间阿隆索就松开了他。

“南多，再见。”

托雷斯没有说什么，只是笑了一下，跟无数次笑给阿隆索看的一样。

阿隆索上了车。从外面看不清里面的人，托雷斯没有目的地找着阿隆索的人影，直到汽车开远。

“哥哥，给你。”

刚才扮鬼脸的卖花女孩跑到自己面前，递过来一束开得正好的雏菊。

正要问是谁送的，小女孩一溜烟跑了。

这几天是怎么回事，怎么所有人见了他都是这般匆忙。

托雷斯抱着雏菊站在门口左顾右盼也没找到什么可疑的人。

疑惑地进了店内，被阿隆索突然到来而捣乱的好心情恢复过来。托雷斯将长长的梗剪掉，把雏菊分到了每一张桌子的小花瓶里。

客人们跟他说谢谢，托雷斯红着脸把手背到后面，听人们夸奖他的容貌。

巷子里的男人点燃了一根烟，当小女孩跑向他的时候又把烟掐了。

“我送给那位哥哥了。”

杰拉德蹲下来，从风衣内袋里掏出剩下的钱递给她。

“谢谢你，你做的很棒。”

小女孩好奇地问：“你为什么不直接去送给他呢？”

“对啊，为什么不呢……我和他不要见面的好。”

像我这样罪孽深重的人，没必要再拉人进泥潭了。

杰拉德自嘲地想，他身为杀手，本就不该为尘世里的事所烦恼，像以前那样冷冰冰的就好。

一束花，还了那个西班牙男孩的人情，足矣。

警局——

特里刚去天台抽了根烟的功夫就听说有位名人光临了CID，虽然他已经不是刑事侦查处的人了，但特里的好奇心实在太强，一路混在人堆里进了CID的大门。

“兄弟，这人谁？”

德罗巴转过身，竟发现自己的老友满身烟味地跟在自己身后。

“特里？！你……你怎么？”

特里翻了个白眼，“快说什么大人物来了！”

德罗巴抹了把汗：“按照规矩，你不能知道。”

特里敲了敲他的脑门，“按照规矩，我可以揍你进医院！”

架不住特里的暴力威胁，德罗巴快速地把事情告诉了特里：知名画家哈维阿隆索要求警方对他进行全天候的保护直到他离开伦敦。

“为什么？”

“这是客户隐私，我没办法透露给你。”

“别嘛~巡逻科和侦查处一家亲，有什么不好透露的。”

德罗巴看着特里死不要脸的表情，只敢心里想这他妈能一样吗？

“我不说你是不是要揍我？”

特里思考了一会：“我们是同事，我做的出来这种事吗？”

德罗巴起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，把他拉到了一边。

“NND！他收到威胁信，有人要在画展首日杀他。”德罗巴咳嗽了一声：“寄信的人你很熟悉。”

“谁？”

特里心中升起了一丝不好的预感。

“路易斯苏亚雷斯。”

特里没有像德罗巴想象中那样暴怒，而是看似很平静地深呼吸了几次，然后问：“那画展的票上哪买？”

托雷斯每天的生活重复且单一，下班以后他会泡在书店，天黑前买好菜回去，有时也会买一束花取悦自己。不过今天不需要，分掉的雏菊还有几株，他仔细地包好后打算把家里蔫儿的红玫瑰换了。

走过公寓后的巷子时，黑猫在油桶上来回跳，金属的罐头哐当掉落，托雷斯心一跳，立刻转过头望过去。坏了的路灯一闪一闪，没有人在里面喊救救我了，托雷斯摇摇头，决定自己不再想这两天发生的怪事了。

楼道里的感应灯亮了，特里把手挡在面前，发现是托雷斯回来了。

“我肚子了，南多。”

特里就缩在角落里，一点也不像个警察，可怜得很。

进来吧。

直觉告诉托雷斯今天的特里和平时不太一样，他看上去很失落，眼角耷拉着一副失魂落魄的模样。

想吃什么？

戳了戳特里的肩膀，托雷斯笑着问他。

特里勉强露出一个微笑，“只要是南多做的我都想吃。”

托雷斯没办法地抿着唇，先给特里泡了杯茶。

特里看着托雷斯在厨房忙前忙后，暖黄色的灯罩在头顶，他仿佛看到了遗落人间的天使。

“南多，我修了几辈子的福才遇见了你。”

托雷斯白了他一眼，放下手中的菜刀跟他比划：我是倒了几辈子的霉才遇见你！

特里哈哈大笑，眼睛里的不羁化作了万分柔情：“南多，还记得我们怎么认识的吗？你走丢了猫，我帮你来找。那天我刚调到巡逻科，第一个案子居然是给居民找猫？我可是CID的，只管人命案，现在让我去找一只猫？你根本不知道当时我有多生气，抄着警棍就要看看是哪个小子报的案。结果，结果就看到了你。”特里捧着茶杯，回忆的烟雾缭绕四周，让他的眼框有点湿润：“你背后的落地玻璃把阳光全都放了进来，你的白衬衫和你的皮肤都变成了金色，我的大脑告诉我天使来了，约翰特里快放下手里的东西！把前台的花偷过来送给那个男孩！”

托雷斯听得发懵，然后咯咯咯笑了起来。

“我对你可是一见钟情哦～”

特里轻啜了口茶，满足地趴在沙发上。

你到底发生了什么事？今天变得好奇怪。

特里喘了口气：“我一直疯疯癫癫的，你别在意。”

托雷斯没再问，冲特里招招手。

过来吃。

特里屁颠屁颠地走过去，两三下把意面吃完了。

“我的枪法非常好，只要上头下令击毙罪犯我就从未失手过。直到三年前，那颗子弹离颈动脉毫米之差，分秒间窗边的杀手单手狙击了我们的保护对象。从那天后，我开不了枪了。”

特里打开自己的掌心，自怜道：“不能拿枪的人无法在CID立足，所以我申请了调职。还以为心气被巡逻科这帮老油条磨平了，没想到……”听到苏亚雷斯的名字仍旧会让他难以平静。

“今天哈维阿隆索来CID申请保护，有人要杀他。”

托雷斯搅着面的动作忽然顿住，特里继续说：“我知道你和阿隆索的关系非同一般，他肯定邀请你去画展。但是南多，为了自己的安全，答应我不要去。”

为什么有人要杀他？

特里对他的反应不意外，哈维阿隆索怎么可能告诉南多自己是靠什么成名的。

“如果我知道的话我一定告诉你。”

特里微笑，指着托雷斯盘里的意面：“你不吃的话我吃咯？”

那你能救他吗？

特里心一赌，喉间的苦涩蔓延至唇齿，亲口听托雷斯这般在意阿隆索，竟会这样难受。

“这事归CID负责，我是来告诉你，不要去，千万不要去。”

托雷斯默默地把盘子收到水池边，特里有些后悔把这件事说了出来。托雷斯如此敏感心细之人，一定要被自己说的事搅得心神不宁了。

也确实是这样，在特里离开后托雷斯沥干碗中的水，一遍遍地搓洗着手，直到通红了才拧紧了水龙头。

阿隆索有危险？为什么？他那样温和的好人，怎么会遭遇这样的事？

托雷斯揉着额角陷进沙发内，他很想去找阿隆索，问问他到底是什么情况，如果确有其事不要举办画展不就行了吗？

烦恼如丝如缕地渗入身体的每一个角落，再加上这几天的琐事，托雷斯难受地皱起了眉。

手脚冰冷，闭上眼了就不想睁开，睡死过去最好，什么烦心事都能暂时告别自己。

可惜有人不叫托雷斯好过。门铃突响，他想也许是快递，那么随他响去。但敲门的人耐心极高，锲而不舍地敲着，誓要把托雷斯喊起来。

托雷斯攀着沙发起来，眼冒金星了一阵才站稳，晕乎乎地走去门口时还不慎踢翻了黑猫的饭盆。

开门，竟然又是史蒂文杰拉德！

黑色的风衣卷进来一阵肃杀之气，昏暗的灯光下轮廓更显硬朗，眼睛被帽檐遮住无法探清虚实。

托雷斯撕下一旁备好的便利贴，下笔极快。

谢谢你把票还给我，请问还有什么事吗？

杰拉德读懂了纸上不及早晨端正的潦草字迹，从身后递进来一个大大的纸袋子，将目光小心地掠入屋内，确定除了托雷斯外没有人在后暗自松了口气。

“衣服和裤子，早上忘了。”

托雷斯眼皮太沉，思索片刻干脆趴在墙上写了起来，低着头写实在要命。

谢谢。

杰拉德想明明应该是自己道谢，却次次是托雷斯抢着说谢谢。真不知道该说这个人什么好。

“你……没事吧？”

托雷斯去接袋子的手触到杰拉德，冰凉微颤，仔细观察他的状态，像是生病了。

懒得再去写字，托雷斯浅笑着摇头，他挥了挥手便要关门。

“等等！”

杰拉德的一只脚卡在门缝间，吓得托雷斯连忙松开了手。

“我手机忘带了，借个电话可以吗？”

托雷斯没有多想，点头示意杰拉德进来。

屋内跟自己离开前没什么两样，不过地板上的猫粮被踢翻了，刚才听见的声响恐怕就是这个。

托雷斯指着窗边立柜上的电话，自己则重新坐回了沙发内。

杰拉德缓步走过去，从一旁的镜子里能清楚地望见托雷斯过度忧愁的脸，和早上阳光活泼的托雷斯判若两人。

到底发生了什么事？

杰拉德明白自己不该管，可这几天，他的脑子里想的都是费尔南多托雷斯。

我有病吧。只要别人施舍那么一点温暖和怜惜，就自认为拥有了那从不该属于自己的东西。

杰拉德拿起电话，随意按下了号码，对着话筒内传来的忙音自言自语：“看来不在呢。”

转过身的时候托雷斯已经睡着了，呼吸声特别重，这家伙的警惕性也太低了。

杰拉德本想一走了之不做停留，可眼角扫过缩在沙发里的金发少年时又心软了。他紧攥着的双手略微放松，轻轻地将指腹贴在了托雷斯光洁的脑门上。

不烫，却冒着冷汗。

也许是大脑感受到了外界的触碰，托雷斯一下子打了个冷颤，身体微微抽搐起来。

杰拉德没有照顾人的经验，他糙惯了，发烧感冒从不在意。但他明白托雷斯和自己不一样，他是风中摇曳的花朵，极易摧折，瞧他细细的手腕就知道了。

托雷斯抱着自己的胳膊，紧咬着牙蜷缩在一角，像受伤的小鹿一样无助可怜地喘着气。

杰拉德不能丢下他不管，无从下手的他找到了一条毯子，小心地裹起托雷斯把他抱到更为舒适的床上。托雷斯的腿伸进了被窝，挂在杰拉德脖子上的手却怎么也不松，脑袋紧紧贴着杰拉德温暖的胸膛不肯离开。他想要扯开托雷斯的手，可生病小人儿的喉咙里就会发出可怜的呜咽，然后用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭蹭他的脖子。

“是你不松手的。”

杰拉德的笑里带着连他自己都没意识到的温柔，手不由自主地轻轻拂开托雷斯的碎发，抱着他一起躺下。

如果此刻那双漂亮的深色眼睛突然睁开，他会是惊恐或是愤怒地看着自己然后大骂他是流氓大坏蛋吗？

不对，他不会说话。所以也许醒转过来的托雷斯会踢自己两脚咬自己两口。

杰拉德想了半天，惊觉自己在想些白日做梦的东西。他是多么贪得无厌啊！为了抓住那片刻的温暖，飞蛾扑火般地做出这样无耻的事。

冲动后的懊悔和自责刹那间涌上心头，杰拉德甚至不敢去看托雷斯的脸庞，仿佛看一眼都能亵渎这份难得的美好。

托雷斯不会看见自己。等他稍微好了些，我就离开。

放在窗台上的蜘蛛草悬着露水，太阳一出来，大雾散去，叶子上亮晶晶的露珠也随之消散。

昨晚又下了雨。

托雷斯想要遮住耀眼的阳光，一抬手，浑身酸痛无比，这才记起昨天自己好像是生病了。

可，他是怎么到床上来的？最后的印象好像是躺在了沙发上……不对，那时候屋里还有一个人！

史蒂文杰拉德？！

难道是他把自己抱到卧室的吗？

托雷斯内心抓狂，却怎么也记不起昨晚的事了。他把脸蒙到被子里，不想让日光照亮他泛着红晕的脸。


End file.
